Life is Running
by Frankenhooker
Summary: She raced to window and looked out with wide eyes mixed some where between awe and horror. Hundreds of little white balls had risen from the ground and shot up into the sky and out of the atmosphere.


**Disclaimer**: No I don't own DBZ or the characters in it…Except for the ones that I create. Will no one sue me now? Thank you!

Chapter 1

She sat in her college class doodling on some paper. She knew everything that the teacher was talking about and couldn't help but roll her clear blue eyes and drop her head to the desk. If she stayed still long enough and concentrated on her brain, she could feel her I.Q. drop and needless to say, it was quite painful!

'_If only life could be a little more interesting, maybe I wouldn't be dying with boredom everyday of my life! I wish something would happen. Just once…'_

Some would say that this young woman was a genius; others a bitch, and then you had people who would swear that a rock was more intelligent then her. But let others think what they wanted, she didn't care. She had her small, handful of friends who loved her and cared about her and that's all that she wanted.

Having lost her parents years ago and being with a family friend, she was on her own barely getting by with life. She had a job, but it wasn't paying much. She had just enough money to pay her bills and get food for herself and her two pets. She could only take one or two classes a semester, and since she was still trying to get her general ed done, she wasn't sweating it all that much. But now, she's sweating bullets. She thought that she could make it through her classes being as they were disgustingly easy, but at this point, she was thinking that it might do more harm than good to her precious I.Q.

'_That was the LONGEST hour and a half I have EVER experienced!!' _she screamed in her head after class. She was on her way home; walking if you must know since she lived all of 15 minutes away.

As she came up to her apartment, she stopped and looked up at it. It wasn't much. But she had her neighbors and they all looked for each other as much as they could. She sighed and started her trek up the stairs and to her landing. As she got closer to her door, she started getting worried. Her dog was barking madly and she grew more apprehensive. She could hear her dog running around inside and her bird was squawking like a broken record while rattling his cage.

She slowly pulled her keys out of her purse and listened intently for the children across the street. She blanched. There was nothing coming across the street. No noise, no nothing. She whirled around to see if maybe they were being quiet for once and she could _see _them.

Nothing.

Now, being a _little _creeped out, she quickly unlocked her door and almost jumped into the house. Immediately, she set upon her task of calming her animals down and too see if she figure out the problem. Maybe there was a small earth quake. Or did someone try and break into the apartment?

After looking around making sure no one tried to break in, she opened her ears to see if old Mrs. Bungle was up yet. Her face drained of color. She couldn't hear Mrs. Bungle moving around next door. She looked at a clock, it read 2:38. _'She's normally up by now…And if she died, her cats would be mewling because they haven't been fed yet…But how come I don't __hear __any of them!? No. no, NO!" _

She raced through her door and started knocking on Mrs. B's door.

"Mrs. Bungle! Are you home!? Mrs. B!" She kept pounding on the door for 5 more minutes before she came to the conclusion that she would have to go in.

She paused.

No one in the building had been in Mrs. B's apartment before even though she was the nicest old women out there and she had lived here for 10 years.

She gulped, and turned the door knob.

She cautiously stepped over the threshold and looked around.

'_Well, no dead bodies…either human or animal. What the fuck!? Where is she!?' _

It looked like an old woman's house. Flower designs everywhere! The couch was a mixture of light pastels and the light beige carpet she was treading upon was clean of any stains and smells. In fact, the apartment smelled lightly of roses and honeydew melon. Everything screamed "Old Woman Lives Here!!" But there was no old woman.

Our young lady walked around the couch and stopped when she looked down towards the couch. There on the coffee table, plain sight, was a black leather bound book. Certainly not something an elderly person would leave out. Hell it didn't even look like something an old woman should _have._

The young woman looked around, even though she now knew no one was in the apartment, and went to the book and opened it.

There on the first page was a picture of what looked like a family. But not any family. A royal family; at least that's what it looked like. _'Why the hell would she have a picture of a royal family? It looks old, but what the hell? I've never even heard about those styles of clothes and there were some pretty odd ones out there. But…wait…this is a __picture__?! Not __PAINTING! __What the hell?!'_

She backed up until she hit the couch, her left eye twitching. It _was _a picture, but it was extremely weather-worn. She didn't even want to touch it. She had thought that she had Mrs. Bungle all figured out. But why would she have an old, ancient picture like that.

A loud, obnoxious noise penetrated the quietness of the living room. _'Was that a jet engine?' _ She raced to window and looked out with wide eyes mixed some where between awe and horror. Hundreds of little white balls had risen from the ground and shot up into the sky and out of the atmosphere.

"What the fuck is going on?" she whispered to herself.

Bulma Briefs was unaware of the fact that she was going to be getting everything that she had been wishing and craving for. She was going to be getting the excitement of her life.

Okay. So I think that the end sucks P. I pretty much like everything else. I have been tossing this idea around in my head. And I don't really know where it's going to go…All I know is that I _had _to get it out of my head! It was driving me crazy! So leave me a review and let me know what you think okay?

Thanks!


End file.
